Ahora
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Está cansada de estar en un limbo entre hacer o no hacer, ya no quiere tener que preguntarse qué paso será el acertado, y se cuestiona cuándo acabará todo. Y se junta en su interior, se arremolina y desordena todo. Duele. Quiere a Glenn, quiere a su futuro hijo, quiere vivir, quiere ser feliz. / one shot T06-E05 spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** TWD pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

 **Advertencias:** spoilers. (T06/E05).

* * *

 **Ahora.**

 **.**

* * *

A Michonne no le tiembla la voz cuando lo anuncia. Maggie agradece aquello, profundo en su interior, porque sabe que hay una posibilidad, y escucharle quebrándose habría significado que quizás no es así.

" _Una señal_ ", se vuelve una de las cosas más importantes para todos, para su familia, principalmente. Porque significa que Abraham, Sasha y Daryl o Glenn han vuelto. Y Maggie piensa que es injustamente doloroso sentarse a esperar por aquello. Mirando el horizonte, rodeada de los gruñidos angustiantes de los no muertos. Se siente impaciente, no puede hacerlo. No puede mirar al camino perdiéndose en la lejanía y simplemente esperar a que _algo_ le indique que está bien. Así que toma una decisión, no le lleva mucho tiempo asimilarlo, pero se enciende con fuerza en su abdomen, porque duele tener que admitir algo así. Irá a buscarle. Le ha prometido que nunca volverán a separarse, le ha prometido que los días y las noches que les quedan en ése mundo descompuesto los pasarán juntos. Y siente un sabor amargo en la boca, como un juramento incompleto o un " _te amo_ " que nunca llegó a su destino. Y las manos le tiemblan, su expresión es seria, calmada, pero sus dedos tiritan sin poder controlarlos, mientras prepara todo para partir. Acomoda las linternas, coge las municiones, armas, cuchillos, todo lo que necesita ya lo tiene. Pero falta algo, no sabe lo que es, o quizás sí, pero decirlo en voz alta, o incluso formar la idea en su mente, le asusta.

Es entonces cuando Aaron la atrapa, no lo espera, pero tampoco le importa demasiado. Nada de lo que haga o diga va a detenerla. Porque siente el impulso, siente la necesidad de _hacer_ algo. Porque no puede respirar con normalidad sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que él esté ahí, vivo, y ella sabe que podría ayudarle, sabe que haría la diferencia. Y se plantea mil posibilidades más, se hace mil interrogantes más. Y muchas no tienen respuestas, o al menos no las encuentra. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer esto? ¿Cuánto más quieren quitarle? Y se vuelve egoísta, porque está cansada, agotada de ver morir a la gente que ama y, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué él, de todas las personas? Su corazón se encoje, duele, como si alguien lo estrujara con el puño desnudo, y aprieta los dientes porque no quiere llorar.

Aaron la acompaña, se siente culpable, dice que han invadido Alexandria por su culpa y Maggie no tiene nada que responder a aquello. La guía a una alcantarilla, es más seguro y bajan. La oscuridad repentina y el desagradable olor a cloaca no logran ni siquiera desconcentrarla. Súbitamente deben enfrentarse a dos no muertos y cuando tiene a uno a centímetros, desmembrándose poco a poco frente a ella, bañado en lodo y suciedad, la idea comienza a fragmentarse en su cabeza. Apenas logran deshacerse de ellos, y continúan caminando.

Los pasos resuenan en los túneles oscuros, el haz de luz de la linterna viaja de esquina a esquina, iluminando los segundos suficientes para ver si hay o no un errante echado, esperando. Y comienza a oírse, debajo del agua revolviéndose entre los pies, se oye un murmullo. Lo entienden cuando llegan al final del túnel, no están demasiado lejos, la horda está allí. Aaron arma un plan improvisado y está dispuesto a seguir avanzando cuando Maggie lo detiene. Hacen falta reiterados " _basta_ ", pero finalmente lo hace.

Maggie está embarazada. No puede salir. Quiere verlo, necesita ver a Glenn. Es lo que más ansía en aquellos momentos, y seguramente será lo único que ronde en su cabeza durante los siguientes días. Pero no puede hacerlo. La inseguridad se aloja en su abdomen y la hace dudar, la hace retroceder unos pasos y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. No está lista para verle muerto. No quiere tener que enfrentar esa situación. La incertidumbre la carcome. Porque hay cientos de posibilidades y la esperanza es dolorosa. Pero le ha prometido no salir, todo lo que él quiere es tenerla a salvo, y siente una contradicción asfixiante en la garganta. Deja surgir todo lo que ha estado aguantando, llora frente a los no muertos que se han acumulado frente a la escotilla. Y recuerda todo, todo lo malo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, y cómo Glenn significaba lo único constante en su vida. Se arrepiente de haber quemado la foto, se arrepiente de muchas cosas. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer? Está cansada de estar en un limbo entre hacer o no hacer, ya no quiere tener que preguntarse qué paso será el acertado, y se cuestiona cuándo acabará todo. Y se junta en su interior, se arremolina y desordena todo. Duele. Quiere a Glenn, quiere a su futuro hijo, quiere vivir, quiere ser feliz.

Y desea desde el fondo de su corazón, con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, que aparezca una señal. Han vuelto a Alexandria. Observan el camino hundido en la noche y los caminantes gritan desde abajo, al otro lado de la muralla. Estaba en lo cierto, no puede esperar, no puede simplemente mirar. Así que se excusa y baja, se dirige al mural donde han pintado los nombres de los fallecidos y comienza a borrar el de Glenn.

No permitirá que esté ahí. Porque significa que es un hecho, que no hay vuelta atrás. Y se niega a pensar en ello. La esperanza crece en su vientre mientras las letras desaparecen. Y quizás es absurdo, quizás es ingenuo, pero Maggie decide creer. Decide esperar. La señal aparecerá, surcando el cielo y llegando a ella. Lo hará. Tiene que hacerlo. Porque han hecho una promesa y no la romperá, no puede acabar así. Así que resistirá, será fuerte, sabe que él le habría animado a que lo sea.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

* * *

 **Les juro que estoy sufriendo terriblemente con todo esto de Glenn, y el último capítulo fue sólo como para ponerme peor. Necesitaba expresarme un poco y decidí ponerme en el lugar de Maggie. Espero que mis palabras hayan sido acertadas y logre ponerlos un poquito más tristes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios son bienvenidos~**


End file.
